


Mark how one string, sweet husband to another, strikes each in each by mutual ordering.

by HashtagTheyFucked



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Bodyswap, F/F, Magic, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HashtagTheyFucked/pseuds/HashtagTheyFucked
Summary: “Are you sure this is safe, Zelds?”“Of course it is, Hilda, don’t be an idiot.”In which Hilda and Zelda try out a bodyswap spell for the first time and have a lot of fun with it.
Relationships: Hilda Spellman/Zelda Spellman
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Mark how one string, sweet husband to another, strikes each in each by mutual ordering.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the March challenge on the spellcest discord server where one of the prompts was "Bodyswap." This definitely takes place pre-canon, imo, when they're a bit younger, as they're trying this spell out for the first time together.
> 
> Title from Shakespeare's Sonnet VIII, which, overall, has nothing to do with anything, but that one couplet just rlly seemed to fit. Sorry not sorry.

“Are you sure this is safe, Zelds?”

“Of course it is, Hilda, don’t be an idiot.”

Hilda lay back down on her bed, though she glanced over at the bed to her left worriedly.

Zelda didn’t turn her head, but after a moment, she snapped, “Stop looking at me like that.”

“Sorry,” Hilda said, quickly turning her head forward and looking at the ceiling. 

“Now,” Zelda started, “remember to stay perfectly still. It’ll feel like astral projecting at first. Are you ready?”

Hilda nodded, before remembering that they were both looking at the ceiling and that, therefore, Zelda couldn’t see her. 

“Yes,” she said.

“Good. Close your eyes.” Zelda took a deep breath and then they both started reciting the spell in unison.

Hilda began to get light headed and it felt as though her body was tilting back and forth. She kept chanting and forced herself not to open her eyes. They reached the end of the spell and after a few seconds the tilting sensation and the lightheadedness suddenly stopped all at once. She felt as though she had just landed on the bed after being shoved or thrown. She didn’t dare open her eyes.

“Zelda?” She asked timidly. There was something off about her voice, though she couldn’t quite place it.

She heard Zelda’s laugh from her right side.

“Hilda! It worked!” 

She opened her eyes and glanced over at her own bed. Hilda saw herself sitting up, laughing, and looking down at her body, her arms, hands, legs. Hilda carefully sat up too and looked down at the body she was in. Her arms and legs were longer and slimmer. Her breasts were smaller. She reached up to touch her hair and as she pulled a strand in front of her face she saw, not her own warm blonde, but Zelda’s shiny copper. She looked back at Zelda in her body.

“This is weird.”

Zelda looked over at Hilda and Hilda saw her own eyes widen a bit and her own mouth fall open in surprise, but then a gleeful, devious smile started to spread over her face.

“Isn’t it just,” Zelda said quietly.

Hilda swung her legs over the side of the bed and hopped off, landing heavily and much sooner than she was used to. 

“Oh,” she said dumbly, her knees bent for balance, “you’re taller than me.”

Zelda smirked and preened a bit before swinging her own legs over and sliding off the bed herself. She also landed heavily and clumsily and she subsequently fell to her knees in front of her sister, the smirk wiped off her face.

Hilda truly didn’t mean to, but she couldn’t hold in her snort of laughter.

From her place kneeling on the floor, Zelda reached out and shoved at Hilda’s shin.

“Don’t laugh so inelegantly when you have my face. I hate it.”

“Sorry Zelds,” Hilda said, still trying and failing to hold in her giggles, “I can’t help it. That was pretty funny.”

Zelda got to her feet slowly, not used to the way Hilda’s body felt. Her limbs were shorter than she was used to, and she felt her breasts sway back and forth distractingly with every movement. 

“Hilda, why aren’t you wearing a corset?” She asked once she had reached her full height, looking up at her own face which was blushing at the question. Zelda had to admit, she looked very fetching with two splashes of red high on her cheekbones.

Hilda crossed her arms over Zelda’s smaller chest, feeling the boning of Zelda’s corset digging into her ribs.

“Just didn’t feel like it, I suppose… I mean, we’re not going anywhere like this today, so I sort of thought, I dunno, why bother?”

Zelda gave Hilda an exaggerated pout. It was disconcerting looking into her own face, but the expression Zelda was making was hard to resist. Hilda made a mental note to pout at Zelda more often when she wanted to get her way.

“So you didn’t want to look nice for me?” Zelda asked.

“Of course I did! I do!” Hilda hurried to correct Zelda.

“Because, just so you know, Hilda, I made an effort to look nice for you,” Zelda continued, lowering her voice seductively. The effect was dampened somewhat, as Hilda’s voicebox had a naturally less smoky sound to it, but it still worked enough to make Hilda shiver. “But if you don’t appreciate my hard work, we can start undoing this spell right now.”

Zelda stepped forward towards her own body that was inhabited by Hilda and reached for the buttons on her third favorite day dress. She looked up at her own face and fluttered her lashes innocently. 

“For the record,” Hilda said, her voice shaky as she looked down to watch her own fingers undoing the buttons on Zelda’s dress, “I do appreciate you, Zelds.” Hilda carefully put her hands low on Zelda’s hips, which usually belonged to Hilda, noticing how pleasant it was to be able to give a little squeeze and not immediately hit bone. “But I think we absolutely should undo this spell now.”

And she leaned down to kiss Zelda. It took them a moment to align their lips properly, each of them unused to the new angle, but then they were kissing-- really kissing-- and it was as if they could simultaneously feel both their own bodies and the ones they were temporarily inhabiting. Zelda moaned into the kiss and Hilda was surprised to feel a phantom vibration in her throat. 

She pulled back and blinked her eyes open to look at Zelda behind her own visage. Hilda watched her own brow furrow as Zelda opened her eyes too. 

“What’s wrong? Don’t you feel it, Hilda?” Zelda reached down to grab one of the hands at her hips. She brought it up to her chest and shoved it unceremoniously against one of Hilda’s breasts. They both gasped at the feeling, and Hilda was amazed to feel Zelda’s nipple tighten beneath her palm at the same time as her own beneath Zelda’s restrictive corset. “Don’t you like how it feels?” Zelda added breathlessly.

“Zelda?” Hilda said.

Zelda froze, her borrowed face becoming an unreadable mask, though Hilda could feel the spike of anxiety in her stomach that Zelda was trying to push down.

“I need you to get out of my dress. Now.”

Zelda’s anxiety melted away and she smiled.

“Whatever you say, _Big Sister_,” she said suggestively, already reaching for the hem of Hilda’s dress.

  
  


* * *

  
  


When it was all over, and Hilda lay panting atop Zelda in their correct bodies again, Hilda couldn’t stop the giggle that escaped. Zelda shoved at her bare shoulder and rolled them over so that they lay side by side, but she couldn’t hide a snickering laugh of her own. She snorted and immediately clapped a hand over her face.

“Hilda!” She exclaimed, mortified. “What did you do?”

“Nothing!” Hilda said through her own laughter.

“I don’t laugh like that!” Zelda insisted.

“Maybe you do,” Hilda said, and squeezed at the flesh of Zelda’s side to make her shriek and squirm. 

“I most certainly do not!” Zelda insisted through her giggles, accidentally snorting again. 

She fought back and eventually got enough of an upper hand to pin Hilda below her once more. 

“That was a diverting exercise, Hilda, but I must say, it’s nice to be back in my own body,” Zelda said, pressing down harder against Hilda when she tried to wriggle free.

“Let me up, Zelda,” Hilda said. She threw in a pout for good measure. “Please?”

Despite her recent orgasm, Zelda’s stomach swooped and she barely managed to bite back a gasp. Hilda must have noticed, because she arched her back and slowly began to undulate her hips up against Zelda. 

“Zelds?” Hilda said innocently, as if she couldn’t feel her sister’s wetness painting her stomach. “D’you think we’d be able to come in unison without the body swap spell?”

Zelda smiled and let herself grind down against Hilda, matching her rhythm.

“There’s only one way to find out.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Lmk your thoughts!!! Comments make me happy!!! K, thx, love u, byeeee!


End file.
